Histoire de Schtroumpfs
by Shoku Uki
Summary: Que se passe-t-il au village des schtroumpfs après une soiré bien arroisée? Le Grand Chef raconte des histoires! Regroupement de plusieurs histoires humoristiques de Schtroumpf, à ne pas manquer! M pour cause de sadique et pervers mais tellement drôle!
1. Prologue

**Salut!**

**Tout d'abord, je dédie cette fic à Adrénaline Cornue. Je sais que ce fut long, mais je te l'avais promit, voici ton histoire de Schtroumpf!**

**Pour les autres, cette fic est plutôt… spéciale'euh… heu, pardon, spéciale. Elle rassemble plusieurs histoires racontées par le Grand Schtroumpf à son peuple, seul hic, il est complètement saoul… ainsi que le reste des bonhommes bleus. Le résulta est assez… étrange. Il s'agit d'une fic à ne pas prendre au sérieux, elle existe seulement pour rire un peu… Bienvenu aux pervers et aux sadiques! (cependant, il n'y aura pas de lemon dans la fic mais… enfin, vous verrez… )**

**Le prologue peut paraitre étrange mais rassurez vous, le reste (les histoires) ne sera pas ainsi mal écrit. Sur ce, amusez-vous bien! :D**

* * *

C'est la fête chez les Schtroumpfs. Il n'y a pas d'occasion spéciale, seulement une grande fête. Sur la place, tout le monde dansaient et chantaient à tue tête. L'eau-de-vie coulait à flot et tout le monde était complètement saoul.

Au bout de la soirée, dans la nuit noire, la coutume voulait que le Grand Schtroumpf, le chef du village, raconte des histoires. Ayant trop bu, il marcha en zigzagant jusqu'à son grand fauteuil de velours rouge, s'assit légèrement trop à côté et tomba au sol. Il se releva difficilement, se réaligna et se laissa tomber dans le siège royal.

Les autres petits hommes bleus réussirent à s'asseoir au sol devant lui sans trop se faire mal. Un concert ininterrompu de hoquet se faisait entendre.

-Mes sères stroumpf, à non, z'est pas ça… Mes chers schtroumpf, je vais… je vais faire quoi au zuste?

-Des histoires, des histoires! Clamèrent tous en cœur les membres du peuple.

-Oui! C'est za! Des histoires! Ze vais vous raconter quelques unes de mes meilleurs compozition! Assurez-vous que les enfants soit couchés parce que hi hi hi… Z'est pas… pour les mioches! Allez, j'arrête de parler et je commence!

-Non! S'exclamèrent tout le monde ensemble.

-Pas d'histoires?

-Oui, mais… vous devez pas arrêter de parler pour raconter! S'exclama le schtroumpf le plus près, suivit du rire de toute l'assistance.

-Z'est vrai, z'est vrai! Alors, alors je commence là hein! Perzonne m'interrompt parce que j'y vais la hein!

* * *

**Je ne vous frapperai pas si vous ne mettez pas de review là-dessus XD Sans blague, ne jugez pas trop vite :P **

**À venir: **_**la naissance des Schtroumpfs, Les sacoches nouvelle mode 'Made by Schtroumpf', les dix meilleurs façons de tuer un Schtroumpf, Schtroumpfement halloween**_**, et bien plus!**

**Shoku**


	2. La naissance des Schtroumpfs

**Voici donc la première histoire. Avant de commencer, sachez que les récits du Chef sont inspiré d'une équipe d'improvisation qui comportait quatre membres plus un traître. Nous avions un/une sadique (intense), un/une décrocheur (quelqu'un qui rit durant ses impro), un/une pervers (au dernier degré) et un/une leader (qui faisait faire des push-up à tout le monde (abus de pouvoir!)). Pourquoi j'ai écrit un/une? Pour pas vous donner d'indice, je vous met au défi de trouver qui j'était moi! (Et si le cœur vous en dit, Adrénaline Cornue et Tori Ki aussi :P)Indice: on est pas le traître --'**

**Donc, les histoires seront soit quelque chose que nous avons osé faire... ou que nous avons trouvé moi, Adrénaline et Tori qui aurait très bien pu être le sujet d'une de nos impro (mit à la saveur des Schtroumpfs). Vous avez peur? :K**

* * *

_Le commencement: La naissance des Schtroumpf_

La première histoire se déroule dans un temps ancien où les humains possédaient la planète toute entière. Ils étaient la seule race vivante et pensante. C'était au tout début, avant, il y a longtemps. Ils vivaient comme ils le font aujourd'hui, en dévastant la nature sans scrupule et en tuant tout ce qui avait la beauté en eux.

_-Ils tuaient tout ce qui était beau? Coupa un Schtroumpf du public._

_-Oui, les humains sont cruels, répondit gravement le Grand Chef après un hoquet._

_-Ouf, j'ai réussit à leur échapper alors! Fit la schtroumpfette avec un soupire de soulagement._

_-Non, t'as pas écouté! S'indigna le Schtroumpf grognon. Ils tuaient les trucs BEAUX!_

_-Chuuuuuut!_

C'est à cause de leur ignominies, de leur stupidité et de leur ignorance que sont né les Schtroumpfs, la seule de leurs nombreuses erreurs qui n'en aura pas été une... Et c'est cette histoire que je vous raconterai.

Les humains possédaient ce qu'ils appelaient des Centrales Nulle-et-Aire. Il s'agit en fait, car elles existent toujours, de grands bâtiments renfermant des quantités inimaginable de matières radioactives. Ces matières dangereuses sont nocives au plus haut point et sont responsables des déformations physiques et anatomiques. L'uranium, le plutonium, le mercure...

_-Ça va, on le connait le système solaire! Passe à autre chose, le vieux!_

Un humain travaillant dans cet endroit abominable se rendait au travail comme à tout les matins. Seulement, il était très en retard cette journée là. Il avait été retardé chez lui car il projetait de faire une expérience plutôt risquée sur le réacteur numéro quatre de son lieux de travail. Lui et sa femme préparaient ce plan depuis plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois même, et cette journée là était la décisive. Il allait refroidir les matériaux les plus dangereux et y lancer le vieux bas qui traînait au fond de son tiroir, celui qui avait perdu son semblable dans la laveuse à linge.

Donc, le pauvre homme mal traité par sa femme était en retard au travail. Il décida de couper dans le bois, histoire d'arriver plus vite. Le bas serré contre sa poitrine sous sa chemise, un sceau de peinture bleu à la main dans le but d'effacer ses traces, il quitta la route pour la petite forêt. Il n'était pas très futé et se servait de la peinture pour effacer ses pas derrière lui, tout comme pour retrouver son chemin dans ce petit bosquet. Contradictoire direz-vous? C'était un humain sera ma réponse. Oui, au humain stupide, mais pas bête.

Il trébucha plusieurs fois sur des racines, marchant à reculons pour contrôler le flot de peinture qu'il faisait couler sur son passage, colorant la terre et les arbres de bleu. Il ne fit pas attention à un attroupement de champignon blanc sur sa route, en piétinant la moitié, noyant l'autre sous la peinture. Et L'homme continuait ainsi sa route.

Tout au long de la journée, les champignons séchèrent au soleil, la peinture les englobant totalement pénétrant légèrement dans leurs chairs. Le soleil mêlé au vent, à l'eau de la terre et à cette même terre frappèrent de plein fouet les champignons colorés. Ils commencèrent à se ratatiner lentement, la peinture elle même étant toxique pour les pauvres champignon.

Puis... BOUM!

_Il y eu un sursaut général parmi les petits hommes bleus, puis un moment de silence. De suspens._

_-Quoi boum? Demanda alors l'un d'eux._

_-Eh ben boum! Répondit le grand chef comme si c'était la seule explication._

_-Mais ça fait quoi boum? Demanda un autre schtroumpf._

_-Beaucoup de bruit! Répondit un autre d'un ton savant._

_-BOUM!_

_Il y eu un nouveau sursaut général et tous se tournèrent vers l'arrière, vers le schtroumpf qui avait crié._

_-Quoi? C'est... c'est ça que ça fait... Boum... C'est comme si... Eh ben..._

_-SILENCE! Rugit le grand chef. Bon, j'en était où la... hum.... Ah oui..._ _La première histoire se déroule dans un temps ancien où les humains possédaient la planète toute entière. Ils étaient la seule race vivante et pensan..._

_-Vous l'avez déjà dit!_

_-SILENCE! Et c'est ainsi que les Schtroumpfs naquirent... fin!_

_-Mais il se passe quoi avec le boum?_

_-BOUM! S'exclama le grand chef en passant près de tomber de son fauteuil. C'est là que j'étais rendu..._

Un explosion terrible retentie dans tout le pays. Un vent dévastateur ravagea les villes, chargé de radiations radioactives destructrices, tuant tout sur son passage et sentant étrangement le vieux bas sale et humide. Humains, végétaux, animaux, tous mourraient ou se transformaient en monstres terribles. Ces monstres furent cependant bien vite abattus et les informations sont tenues secrètes, cachées quelque part ou ont été détruites. Certains sont devenus fous seulement en voyant lesdites photos et informations!

Tout avait été détruit et ce qui avait survécu fut tué, de peur que le secret ne soit révélé, que la bêtise humaine éclate au reste du monde et devienne évidente. Tout resta caché.

Tout.

Seul furent oubliés quelques champignons bleus. Protégés par la peinture séchée, ils survécurent et résistèrent à l'assaut de l'explosion de la centrale Nulle-et-Aire. Une couche de radioactivité c'était néanmoins déposé sur sa surface. Si épaisse qu'elle se voyait à l'œil nu! Avec les heures et les jours, ces éléments furent assimilés par les champignons torturés jusqu'à en faire partit et quand le dieu soleil leur donna le dernier souffle nécessaire, ils se levèrent et marchèrent.

Les champignons firent un long voyage jusqu'à cette forêt où nous nous trouvons en ce moment, finissant de se mêler aux restes de peinture et de chimique en eux. Ils apprirent à vivre, à survivre dans cet environnement dirigés par les humains, à se cacher de leur stupidité et créèrent leur petite communauté.

Lentement, les outils, les maisons et leur langage apparurent. Ils se donnèrent le nom que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Les Schtroumpf. Dans un langage ancien que plus personne ne comprend aujourd'hui, cela signifiait champignon odorant, en référence à cette odeur de bas sale qui ne les a jamais quitté, tout comme la couleur verte fluo de leur sang, rappelant la radioactivité.

_-On pu!? S'exclama la Schtroumpfette, horrifiée._

_-Je ne sais pas moi, mais toi, tu empeste le parfum... commenta le Schtroumpf costaud._

_-C'est n'importe quoi! On a toujours parlé à même langue! Interrompit le Schtroumpf à lunettes._

_-Non, corrigea le Grand Chef. Autrefois, notre langage ressemblait à ceci: Schtroumpf! Je vais schtroumpfement bien aujourd'hui! Il vous schtroumpferait de schtroumpfer dans la rivière en cette journée schtroumpfement belle pour des schtroumpf schtroumpfeurs tel que nous, schtroumpfs..._

_Il y eut un silence admiratif dans la foule. Comme toujours, je Grand Schtroumpf savait sa faire respecter..._

_-Eau de Vie pour tous! S'écrit-il alors._

* * *

**C'est court, mais c'est ça! L'histoire des Schtroumpfs :P**

**Prochaine histoire: **_**Les sacoches nouvelle mode 'Made by Schtroumpf'**_

**Je vous rappelle mon super défi: Sadique, pervers, décrocheur et leader tyrannique, qui suis-je? Qui est To? (Que vous avez peut-être appris à connaître dans mes autres fic) Qui est Adrénaline? (Que vous ne connaissez pas vraiment (mais j'en parle dans mon profile :P)**

**Voilà, en espérant vous avoir fait rire un peu!**

**Shoku**


End file.
